Code Geass: Hangyaku no Erena
by Leonhart Wesker
Summary: Universo Alterno. El Sacro Imperio Germánico Europeo conquista España y dicho país pasa a ser una de sus colonias. Ahora, en el 2032 un líder revolucionario surge para liberar al Área 20. Se hace llamar Zero. ¿Logrará su objetivo?
1. Prólogo

**AVISO: CODE GEASS no me pertenece. Code Geass es una marca registrada de Sunrise.  
**

**Aclaración: Este fic sólo tiene lo básico de Code Geass, como el Geass, Knightmares Frames y poco más. La historia canónica del anime  
**

**en este fic es un manga. Por tanto, la historia en sí de Code Geass jamás existió aparte del manga y anime.  
**

**CODE GEASS:**

**HANGYAKU NO ERENA**

(CODE GEASS: ELENA OF THE REBELLION)

**PRÓLOGO:**

Año 2015 según el Calendario Imperial. El Sacro Imperio Germánico Europeo declara la guerra a España. El ejército español, incapaz de frenar el nuevo arma del Imperio: el Knightmare Frame, no le quedó más remedio que ver cómo su bandera, lengua y cultura eran arrebatadas. Área 20: ese fue el nuevo nombre de España.

Han pasado diecisiete años desde aquel hecho. Nos encontramos en el año 2032 CI (Calendario Imperial) y durante estos años, el Imperio conquistó nuevos territorios. Había cinco potencias (contando al Imperio) pero ninguna tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a este. Estas cinco potencias eran: los Estados Unidos de América, la Unión Sudamericana, el Reino de Alá, la Federación China y por último, el Sacro Imperio Germánico Europeo. Estos últimos tenían una gran población, lo que se traducía como recursos económicos. Los germánicos ganaban una pasta, mientras que los números (así eran conocidos los habitantes de las áreas que no eran germanos) cobraban una miseria. Algunas veces, los números intentaban rebelarse, convocando manifestaciones o provocando disturbios. Días después de que pasaran esos actos rebeldes, la policía germana capturaba un pequeño grupo de no más de diez personas, los cuales solían ser números, que no tenían nada que ver con esos actos. Pero aún así, las ejecutaban y con eso los números permanecían asustados y no volvían a cometer actos rebeldes durante algún tiempo. Pero a pesar de ello, no se rendían, pues creían que algún día aparecería alguien que los liderase en su batalla contra el tiránico Imperio.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que ese alguien aparecería muy pronto...


	2. Turno 01: El Despertar

Capítulo 1:

Era el mes de mayo del 2032 C.I. Aquel mes hacía más calor de lo habitual y lógicamente, ese era el tema que ocupaba más tiempo en las noticias germanas. Mientras que los germanos dormían plácidamente en sus blandas camas, los veintes estaban ya desayunando lo poco que tenían para ir a trabajar cuando salían los primeros rayos de sol. Pocos minutos después, la mayoría de ellos se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo, y los niños y adolescentes iban hacia el colegio. Era raro que, siendo veintes, el Imperio de Germania les dejara ir a sus centros escolares. Pero todo ello tenía una razón detrás: a cambio de su escolarización, los veintes estudiantes tenían que dejarse humillar para que el mundo viera el porque "los germánicos eran superiores en todos los aspectos". Aunque había una estudiante que se negaba a ello. Por supuesto, siempre habría alguien que se opusiera a ello. Y los germánicos lo sabían, así que tenían algunas reglas para ese tipo de casos. Esta estudiante se llamaba Elena, y dista mucho de ser la chica ideal de cualquier hombre normal. Elena odiaba ir al colegio, pero si no iba su padre sería despedido, cosa que ella no quería que pasara.

Como ella vio que llegaba al colegio con cuarenta minutos de adelanto, decidió de pasarse por una tienda que había a dos calles de allí. Cuando se paró enfrente de una puerta marrón sin pomo, y lo que parecía una mirilla, llamó dando tres golpes fuertes con los nudillos y uno flojo. Al hacerlo, se abrió la mirilla hacia la izquierda y se dejó ver dos ojos grises. Entonces, una voz cautelosa preguntó:

—¿Contraseña?

—¡En el nombre de la Luna te castigaré! — Respondió Elena con un ligero rubor.

—Espera...—

Se cerró la mirilla y se oyó como si se abrieran varios cierres. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y se dejó ver a un hombre adulto de pelo negro, pantalones y chaqueta azul y ojos grises.

—Entra, rápido.— Le dijo aquel hombre, y Elena obedeció.

Elena y ese extraño bajaron unas escaleras hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta negra. El hombre le abrió la puerta con las llaves y volvió a subir las escaleras.

Elena pasó por el hueco que había dejado la puerta al abrirse y entró en una gran sala rectangular bien iluminada donde lo que más abundaban eran largas estanterías llenas de libros. A su derecha había un pequeño mostrador con un viejo ordenador y una caja de zapatos que hacía de caja. Elena se dirigió a las estanterías, las cuales estaban enumeradas de la A a la Z, y fue directa a la estantería enumerada como "C, D y E". Estuvo un buen rato buscando pero no encontró lo que quería. Un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y con la misma vestimenta que el hombre de la puerta, se acercó a Elena y le preguntó:

—Disculpa Elena, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?— Le dijo con un tono de preocupación.

—¡Oh!— Respondió Elena, sorprendida.—Mira David, ¿no tienes el manga de "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion"? Me dijiste que te llegaría hoy...—

—Lo siento mucho, pero aún no tengo nada.—Respondió David, triste.—Y es raro, pues mis proveedores se están retrasando. Nada usual en ellos.— Añadió. —Espero que no los hayan cogido la policía germánica...— Terminó de decir David con un tono preocupado y de pronto se acordó de algo.— ¡Ah, a todo esto! La nueva contraseña a partir de mañana es "¡All Hail Britannia!" con motivo del manga de Code Geass... si es que nos llega...—Tras decir eso, David pidió disculpas a Elena por no tener la mercancía y la acompañó a la salida de la tienda clandestina.

Así pues, tras aquella decepción, Elena se dirigió de nuevo al colegio y esta vez llegó con cinco minutos de adelanto, por lo que había pasado treinta y cinco minutos en la tienda.

Tras empezar las clases, Elena pasó seis horas más de su vida en aquel podrido instituto de secundaria germánico. Cuando acabaron aquellas eternas horas, Elena salio y se dirigió a su casa. Aquella vez, decidió de ir por otro camino diferente, ya que de vez en cuando iba probando distintos caminos. Ella no lo sabía, pero aquella decisión cambiaría su vida para siempre.

El camino en cuestión, pasaba por la plaza de la Cibeles, y cuando Elena llegó a dicho lugar, pudo comprobar como había sido arrasado por el Imperio Germánico. Aunque no sólo la Cibeles, el Imperio se encargó de destruir cualquier tipo de simbolismo que pudiera dar esperanzas a los esclavos de sus colonias de sublevarse..

Al mismo tiempo, unas cuantas calles más arriba, un camión iba a gran velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por dos vehículos blancos y de los cuales sonaba una sirena. En el camión, sus conductores empezaban a perder la paciencia.

—¡Maldita sea! Son muy persistentes estos germánicos — dijo una voz masculina que provenía de la figura que conducía el vehículo.

—¡Si me hubieras hecho caso no estaríamos en esta situación!— Le respondió una voz femenina. — ¡Sólo a tí se te ocurre dejar subir a una extraña en el camión! ¡Y para colmo se parece demasiado a Shirley! —Diciendo esto último con un tono muy disgustado.

—¡No pude evitarlo! ¿¡Vale!— La voz de su compañero sonaba muy enfadada—. ¡Y en vez de quejarte podrías hacer algo con la poli! ¿No decías que eras muy buena manejando los Knightmares? ¡Pues demuéstralo! —

La chica, que se levantó del asiento del copiloto y bastante molesta, fue a la parte de detrás del camión a través de un hueco grande que había detrás de los asientos. Una vez allí, miró con odio a la chica que se parecía a Shirley, y se dirigió casi al final del camión donde había lo que parecía ser una armadura gigante con aspecto robótico de color azul oscuro. Se montó en dicha armadura y la activó al mismo tiempo que se abría la compuerta. La armadura robótica salió a toda velocidad a la carretera y se dirigió en en dirección a los coches de policía germánicos. Los cuales huyeron al ver acercarse un Knightmare Frame. Entonces, el robot-armadura se dirigió y se puso al lado del camión.

—¡Uf! Ya se han ido.— Dijo la chica relajándose—. ¿Por dónde vamos?— Preguntó.

—Estamos a siete calles de la Cibeles, desde allí el camino es casi recto a la tienda.— Respondió el chico y decidió mirar por el espejo retrovisor del camión. Puso una cara de horror cuando vio lo que venía detrás suya.— ¡Oh, no! ¡Cuidado, Rivka!—

—¿Cuidado con... — Rivka oyó ráfagas de disparos que pasaron entre su Knightmare y el camión, como si fuera un aviso. Hizo dar la vuelta a su Knightmare y vió a otros de color verde con la bandera del Sacro Imperio Germánico se acercaban hacia ellos con no muy buenas intenciones.

—¡Maldita sea!— Exclamó Rivka —. Son más numerosos que nosotros. ¡Tenemos que huir!—

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!— Respondió el chico desde el camión a través de la radio—. Si al menos pudiéramos llegar a la Cibeles...—

Pero los Knightmares imperiales no tenían intención de dejarles huir, pues empezaron a disparar con las grandes y pesadas ametralladoras que llevaban. El conductor del camión pisó a fondo el acelerador para intentar dejar atrás a los enemigos, pero entonces un grupo de coches patrulla de color verde y negro con las siglas KP (Kaiserlichen Polizeikorps) en el capo, le cortaron el paso.

—¡Mierda, es el Cuerpo Imperial de Policía! —Exclamó el conductor del camión.

—¿¡Cómo!— Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Rivka, y utilizando el zoom de su Knightmare comprobó que era verdad lo que había dicho su compañero.— ¡Nick, yo te despejaré el camino! ¡Tú sigue hasta nuestro objetivo!— Ordenó.

—¡Ni hablar Rivka!— Respondió Nick, el conductor del camión—. ¡Tú sola no puedes contra todos esos Knightmares!—

Pero Rivka no hizo caso a las palabras de Nick. Apuntó con la metralla de su Knightmare y apretó el gatillo, haciendo que salieran ráfagas de balas hacia la posición de los coches patrulla del KP.

Estos se apartaron cuando las balas que Rivka disparó casi les alcanzan y Nick intentó ir a más velocidad, pero se olvidó de que había llegado al limite de la que le permitía su camión.

Llegó a la Cibeles sin darse cuenta, y cuando vio a una chica bajita de pelo rubio en la trayectoria de su vehículo, dio un giro brusco. Al hacer dicho giro, el camión dió dos vueltas de campana haciendo que quedara boca arriba. A su vez, Elena se había quedado quieta del shock que había tenido cuando el camión dio las vueltas de campana. Entonces, decidió de ir a ayudar al conductor. Al llegar, Elena miró en el interior de la cabina y encontró a un chica que llevaba el mismo uniforme que de los que se ocupaban de la tienda de manga, además tenía el pelo castaño. Pero no le pudo ver los ojos, pues los tenía cerrados y además su mano derecha estaba sobre su costado izquierdo, donde tenía sangre y además un pequeño trozo de cristal clavado.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Elena, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta del conductor.

Los coches del KP llegaron en ese mismo instante. Se bajaron varios tipos vestidos de negro y verde, armados con pistolas del calibre 50 que desenfundaron de sus pistoleras. Con ellas, la gran mayoría apuntaron al camión, pero los otros apuntaron a Elena. Tres de los hombres que estaban apuntando al camión, entraron en este como si buscaran algo.

Uno de los hombres que apuntaban a Elena, se acercó a esta y la cogió del pelo. Tras observarla unos segundos, habló con voz arrogante:

—¡Bah, no mereces la pena! Si al menos tuvieras más tetas podría intentar salvarte.—

Dejó de agarrar a Elena del pelo, y esta cayó al suelo golpeándose en el brazo izquierdo. Los hombres que entraron hace unos segundos en el camión, salieron de este, sacando a un empujones a una chica con un gran parecido a Shirley. Pusieron a dicha chica al lado de Elena, y todos los hombres se acercaron a ambas muchachas apuntándolas sus pistolas.

—Es una pena que tenga que matar a a dos chicas. Pero no sería un buen policía si no cumpliera mis órdenes... ¡Matadlas!— Ordenó el hombre de voz arrogante a sus compañeros.

Elena cerró los ojos y pensó en sus seres queridos. Entonces le habló una voz femenina directamente a su mente.

"No quieres que acabe aquí, ¿verdad? Veo que tienes un motivo para vivir".

Elena se quedó sorprendida y su mente le preguntó a aquella voz quien era.

"Mi nombre no importa". Respondió. "Si tienes fuerza, ¿serás capaz de sobrevivir? Esto es un contrato. A cambio de mi poder, quiero que me ayudes a cumplir uno de mis deseos. Si estás de acuerdo con el contrato, vivirás como un humano, pero serás diferente a los demás. Una fuente diferente, un tiempo diferente, una vida diferente... El poder real te aislará. Si estás preparada para eso..."

Diferentes imágenes empezaron a pasar por la cabeza de Elena: sus padres, sus pocos amigos, pero sobre todo, pasó la imagen de la persona a la que más odiaba del mundo; el Emperador de Germania, el causante de toda su situación.

"De acuerdo. Ese contrato... ¡Lo acepto!".

Entonces Elena abrió los ojos y comprobó que la chica que se parecía a Shirley estaba tumbada en el suelo con un charco de sangre. Elena se levantó y no sabía por que, pero sentía que era capaz de hacer que cualquiera cumpliera la orden que le diera. Preguntó a aquellos hombres:

—Oídme, ¿cómo podría vivir una veinte que odia al Imperio Germánico?—

—¡Ja! ¡Así que además de ser un ser inferior es una revolucionaria!— Respondió el líder que era el hombre de voz arrogante. Apuntó a Elena con su pistola. Pero le temblaba la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Elena—. ¿O es que os habéis dado cuenta de que los más gallitos son los primeros en morir?— En su ojo derecho apareció lo que parecía ser un pájaro rojo.

A todos los policías les empezaron a temblar las manos, y Elena ordenó:

—¡Elena Vi Britannia os ordena...! A todos vosotros... ¡Morid!— Ordenó imitando a Lelouch en el episodio uno de Code Geass.

El pájaro salió de su ojo derecho y entonces los ojos de los polis se tornaron de un color rojo y se apuntaron entre ellos con sus armas. El líder se llevó su pistola a la sien derecha, y todos respondieron al unísono:

—¡Sí, Su Majestad!— Y se dispararon entre ellos.

Elena se quedó en el sitio donde estaba, rodeada de un charco de sangre. Empezó a reírse como una loca, pues ella habia causado la muerte de aquellos agentes. Pero... ¡Por fin tenía el poder necesario para enfrentarse al Sacro Imperio Germánico Europeo! Que se preparasen bien, pensaba Elena, por que un Zero real ha surgido.


	3. Turno 02: Mi nombre es Zero

Unos días después de aquel hecho, la policía germánica estaba que echaba chispas. Alguien se había atrevido a matar varios agentes de su cuerpo de élite pero el culpable no había dejado ninguna prueba en la escena del crimen. Y ese era el tema actual de conversación en la televisión. En algunos programas llegaban a pedir la cabeza del asesino. En otros se quejaban de la supuesta élite a la que pertenecían los miembros del cuerpo. Actualmente el Departamento de Policía de Germania era el hazmerreír de todos los departamentos de policía del mundo. Y eso era algo que mosqueaba muchísimo al jefe de policía. Entre tanto, Elena estuvo realizando algunas pruebas con su nuevo poder con algunos alumnos y profesores de la escuela. Descubrió algunas cosas interesantes gracias a aquellas pruebas, como por ejemplo que necesita tener contacto visual con la víctima. Otra cosa que descubrió fue que la orden acababa justo cuando su víctima la cumplía pero podía controlar el tiempo de la orden. Pero la más preocupante de todas era que sólo podía usar su poder sobre las personas una única vez. Era muy problemático pues tenía sin duda que pensar bien si iba a utilizar su poder y que orden dar. Volviendo al tema de la policía germana, esta había logrado capturar a Rivka cuando llegaron más Knightmares del Imperio. En estos momentos estaba en una celda de aislamiento de la Jefatura Superior de la Policía de Germania (JSPG) situada cerca del palacio de La Moncloa, donde vivía el tercer príncipe heredero al trono de Germania: Karl-Heinz Von Germania. Este hombre disfrutaba cuando había ejecuciones de veintes. Si por él fuera, había ejecución todos los días, pero no podía dejar a sus paisanos sin mano de obra barata. Karl acababa de levantarse de su cama digna de un príncipe y fue a mirarse a un espejo. En el vio a un hombre de larga cabellera rubia, ojos medio dormidos y un cuerpo musculoso. Mientras contemplaba su bello y real cuerpo, un pequeño par de golpes a la puerta de su habitación, seguidos por una voz femenina, hicieron que el príncipe despertara por completo:

—Milord, ¿está vos despierto? El jefe de Policía está dando voces en el vestíbulo y dice que hasta que no habléis vos con él no se irá.—

Aquella información le sentó como si le hubiera pasado un camión lleno de Knightmares por encima suya. ¿Qué querría aquel viejo gordo, calvo y vieja gloria? Desde que cogieron a aquella veinte no paraba de ir día sí y día también. Estaba ya harto de él. ¡A ver si la palmaba de una buena vez! Se vistió con su traje de príncipe para el calor y se dirigió a la sala del trono, donde recibiría a aquel pesado.

Cuando Karl llegó a la sala del trono vio con disgusto como el jefe estaba esperándole. Él era un hombre de mediana estatura, estaba gordo y calvo. Llevaba un uniforme de color verde oscuro y sus ojos eran grises. Estaba claramente amargado, pero aún así hizo una reverencia a su príncipe.

—Milord.— Karl le indicó que se incorporara, cosa que él hizo—. Vengo a informarle de que la veinte que capturamos no quiere hablar a pesar de nuestros métodos de tortura. Ya no sabemos que más hacer. ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?— Preguntó muy preocupado pero sin que se dejara notar su amargamiento.

—Si no quiere hablar...—Empezó a decir Karl con los ojos iluminados— pues no tendremos más remedio que ejecutarla. Peeero, primero haremos un recorrido para que la gente vea su cara. Luego la ejecutaréis delante mía. ¿Conoces a alguien que quiera televisar algo así?— Preguntó.

—Bueno, sí que conozco a alguien...—

Poco después, en la cadena de televisión GNN, recibían una llamada de la policía preguntando por Jarvinia. Jarvinia estaba en su despacho ojeando unos papeles cuando le informaron de que tenía una llamada telefónica. Fuera quien fuera, más vale que la llamase por una buena razón.

—¿Diga?— Preguntó cuando puso el auricular superior del teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Es Jarvinia?— Le preguntó una voz masculina a la que esta respondió que sí—. Soy el jefe de la Jefatura Superior de Policía, Manfred Müller. Tengo un pequeño trabajito que quizás le puede interesar a usted.—

—¿Ah, sí?— Respondió Jarvinia sorprendida. ¿Qué querría el jefe de policía encargarle a ella? Sólo podía averiguarlo preguntándole, cosa que hizo—. ¿Y qué es ese trabajo exactamente?

—Pues...—

Varios minutos después, Jarvinia volvió a su despacho. Así que tenía que televisar el recorrido hasta la ejecución de una veinte. Era la primera vez desde que entró a trabajar en la GNN que hacía algo así. Pero cuando preguntó a sus compañeros veteranos, descubrió que no era la primera vez que dicha cadena hacía algo así. Preocupada por querer hacerlo bien y así obtener el reconocimiento de su trabajo por parte de sus jefes, pidió consejo a aquellos empleados que habían hecho alguna vez eso.

Al mismo tiempo, en la tienda de manga clandestina, el dueño de la tienda: David, y Nick, el cual tenía su costado izquierdo vendado estaban discutiendo sobre cómo podían rescatar a Rivka cuando anunciaron hace unos instantes su ejecución en la GNN. Entonces, el hombre que vigilaba la puerta les interrumpió:

—Discúlpame por interrumpir David, pero alguien ha dejado esto para ti.— Le dio un sobre y volvió a su puesto. Pero ni Nick ni David se habían dado cuenta de que el vigilante tenía los ojos de un color rojo. Entonces, David abrió el sobre y dentro de este había un teléfono móvil que había salido recientemente al mercado y que él quería. Preguntándose quien le habría dado el teléfono y para que, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. La llamada insistía y cuando por fin la cogió, una voz le dijo:

—Coged el tren que pasa por el Museo del Prado. Esperad allí mi llamada.— Se cortó la comunicación en ese momento.

Ambos chicos se quedaron extrañados por aquella llamada. Discutieron sobre si debían de hacer caso a lo que se les había dicho ignorarlo. Finalmente decidieron coger el tren. Cuando llegaron a la estación y se montaron en el tren, al poco de hacerlo, recibieron una llamada.

—Mirad a la derecha, ¿qué veis?— Preguntó la voz que les llamó cuando estaban en la tienda.

—La ciudad de los germanos. Una ciudad construida sobre nuestra democracia.— Respondió David.

—¿Y a la izquierda?—

—Nuestra ciudad. Arrasada por la maquinaria de guerra germana.—

—Buena respuesta.— Afirmó aquella voz—. Ahora bajaros en la para de El Prado. Os estaré esperando en la sala quince.—

Se cortó la comunicación de nuevo y no tenían más remedio que hacer caso si querían descubrir quien era el que llamaba. Entraron en el museo cuando se bajaron en la parada del tren y llegaron a la puerta. Una vez dentro, observaron un plano del edificio y comprobaron que en la sala quince estaban expuestos los cuadros de la familia imperial germánica. ¿Para que querría aquel desconocido que fueran a aquella sala? Pronto descubrirían la respuesta.

Al llegar a dicha sala, donde el cuadro más destacado era el del Emperador que ocupaba una gran parte de la pared que tenían enfrente, vieron que había una figura bajita mirando el cuadro del Emperador. Entonces dicha figura se dio la vuelta para ver a los recién llegados. Llevaba puesta lo que parecía ser una gabardina de color azul oscuro y un ¿casco? De color negro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido el pequeño paseo por la ciudad?—

—No sé quien eres, pero... ¿por qué nos has hecho venir asta aquí?— Preguntó David.

—Por qué sé que necesitáis ayuda, y quería que tuvierais la perspectiva correcta: la división de la ciudad y los causantes de todo esto.— Le respondió aquella persona cuya voz sonaba como si fuera un eco.

—Es cierto que hay una división entre nosotros y los germánicos, pero...— Dijo David cuando Nick le interrumpió.

—¿Acaso te crees que puedes realizar un rescate como el de Zero con Kururugi Suzaku?— Le preguntó Nick desafiante.

—No, no puedo.— Respondió quien quiera que fuese la persona dentro de aquel traje.

Entonces Nick posó una mano sobre el hombro de David y le dijo que se fueran alegando que habían perdido el tiempo. Cuando ambos hombres estaban apunto de abandonar la sala, el desconocido les detuvo cuando dijo:

—No puedo hacerlo, es cierto. ¿Pero he dicho en algún momento que fuera yo a hacer un rescate? ¿Qué respondes a eso?—

Nick se detuvo y pensó que en eso tenía razón. Aquella persona no había mencionado en ningún momento que se encargara personalmente del rescate. No obstante, seguía sin confiar en aquella figura con el cosplay de Zero de Code Geass. Pero sí que era cierto que necesitaban ayuda. Rivka era su compañera desde mucho antes de la invasión de Germania y no podía dejarla morir a manos de aquellos asquerosos germánicos. Por lo que al final aceptaron la ayuda de aquel desconocido.

—Oye— dijo Nick antes de salir de la sala—. ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Mi nombre... es Zero.— Le respondió.


	4. Turno 03: El rescate de Rivka

Code Geass: Hangyaku no Erena

Turn 03: Rivka's Rescue

_Calabozos de la Jefatura Superior de Policía, Madrid. Sobre las diez de la noche._

Rivka estaba estaba sentada en su dura cama de la celda de aislamiento donde se encontraba recluida. El traje que llevaba le impedía la movilidad de los brazos, por ello, cuando entraron dos agentes de policía la levantaron agarrándola de las muñecas. Aunque sintió dolor no lo mostró. A ella no le gustaba mostras sus emociones dolorosas a los demás, y menos aún a los germánicos. Fue conducida hasta la entrada de la comisaría y la llevaron frente a la puerta, donde estaba esperando un vehículo que vagamente recordaba a una camioneta. En la parte de carga montaron a Rivka y dos policías subieron con ella, obviamente por si intentaba escapar. El vehículo arrancó y comenzó su viaje hacia la muerte. Sí, Rivka sabía hacia dónde se dirigía ese vehículo aunque los germánicos no le hubieran dicho nada. No había que ser muy listo para saber que si te montaban en aquel vehículo escoltado por policías, te estaban llevando hacia el fin de tu vida.

Rivka no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se montó en el vehículo. Sin embargo hubo algo que sí sabió cuando la luz proviente de un foco de un helicóptero, iluminó el sitio donde ella se encontraba. A su vez empezó a oír insultos provenientes de la gente que había salido a la calle y las cámaras de televisión estaban grabando el acontecimiento. Sin duda, Karl-Heinz Von Germania debía de estar tras aquello, pues llevaba su firma. No había nada más que le gustara al gobernador del Área 20 que ejecutar públicamente a los rebeldes. Ya había visto varias veces ejecuciones, sin embargo que fuera a ella a quien ejecutaban, no le hacía mucha gracia a Rivka. En la mente de esta, acudieron los recuerdos. La persona que más apreciaba, su familia, los buenos y los malos momentos, divertidos y aburridos. Nick... ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? pensaba ella. Si había una persona en la que podía confiar, esa era Nick. Vale que de vez en cuando tuvieran sus roces, como todo el mundo, pero era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Tras veinte minutos de viaje, llegaron frente a una gran mesa en la que se encontraban el mismísimo Karl-Heinz Von Germania, Manfred Müller, un encapuchado con una larga y ancha hacha, soldados con fusiles de asalto en sus manos listos para disparar y dos Knightmare Frames detrás de Karl-Heinz. Los policías que acompañában a Rivka la llevaron a la fuerza y la dejaron cerca del encapuchado. Ella sabía muy bien como era conocido aquel ser: el Verdugo del Imperio. Él se encargaba de ejecutar a aquellos que el Imperio creía que se merecían. Entonces, Manfred Müller se acercó a ella mientras desenrollaba un papel.

—Rivka... como te apellides. Has sido condenada a muerte por la matanza de los agentes del Kaiserlichen Polizeikorps. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?—

—No tengo nada que decir, pues diga lo que diga moriré igualmente.— Respondió tras deliberar unos segundos.

—Tsk, que aburrido...— Dijo Karl acostumbrado a que aquellos que iba a ejecutar suplicaran por su vida hasta el final. Aquella mujercilla no merecía más minutos de su precioso tiempo.

—Muy bien, entonces pueden proceder tal como estaba programado.— Declaró Müller.

El Verdugo levantó el hacha dispuesto a cortar la cabeza de Rivka cuando una voz interrumpió la ejecución.

—¡Alto! ¡Esa chica es inocente!— La voz sonaba como un eco pero no se sabía de donde provenía. El caso, es que Rivka la había oído en otra parte. ¿Dónde podría ser...?

Entonces se oyó el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero volando hacia su posición por la parte trasera. Una persona enmascarada y con capa se dejaba ver mientras estaba agarrada a un asa de una de las dos posibles entradas al helicóptero. Era imposible saber si era un chico o una chica debido a su traje, estatura, complexión y sobre todo, la voz. El absoluto desconocido captó el interés general de los presentes y las cámaras de televisión. Continuó hablando tras haber captado toda la atención.

—Esa chica chica es inocente, Karl-Heinz Von Germania. Ella no es la responsable de la muerte de los KP.

—Ah, ¿no?— Aquella declaración había captado el interés de Karl, aunque dentro de sí odiaba que un absoluto desconocido pronunciara su nombre completo. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía cargarse a aquel idiota—. Entonces imaginemos que tú sí lo sabes, ¿quién es el responsable entonces?—

—No necesitamos imaginarnos nada "Alteza",— aquella palabra iba cargada de ironía y odio pero Heinz no pareció notarlo—. El responsable de la muerte de aquellos agentes... ¡fui yo!—

Aquella revelación consiguió que se hiciera el silencio en todos los presentes. Al poco empezaron a oirse murmullos para después oirse gritos e insultos. En su furgoneta propiedad de la cadena de televisión, Jarvinia seguía con interés lo que estaba pasando fuera. Quien quiera que fuera aquél desconocido, ella estaba segura de que iba a montar un buen espectáculo.

—Seguid grabando, no quiero perder detalle de lo que suceda... ¿que el estudio dice que no sigamos grabando? ¡Pues me encargado yo de todo...! ¿Responsabilidad? Yo la asumo toda.— Aquella decisión iba a tener un efecto en su futuro, pero Jarvinia no lo sabía, aún.

Entonces esta cogió una cámara con micrófono y salió corriendo hasta la zona de ejecución. Pensaba en todo el beneficio que podía obtener si aquel misterioso personaje lograba escapar tras su declaración/confesión. Cuando llegó, Karl-Heinz le preguntó al enmascarado por su nombre.

—¿Mi nombre? Está bien, ¡mi nombre es Zero!—

—¿Zero?— Repitió interrogante Karl.

—¿Zero?—

—¿Zero...? ¿De qué me suena a mí ese nombre...?— Se preguntó Jarvinia a sí misma en voz baja.

Sin embargo, tras un intercambio de palabras entre Zero y Karl, el primero logró escapar cuando Rivka se montó en el helicóptero tras que el segundo accediera a liberarla. Poco después, tras que el helicóptero desapareciera de las vistas, Karl-Heinz empezó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro de capturar y matar a Zero. Estaba claro que, de algún modo, Zero había logrado engañar al príncipe y lograr su objetivo.

Cuando salía el sol, las tiendas abrían y recibían el periódico de la mañana. Solo pocas editoriales se atrevieron a escribir lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Titulares como "¡El terrorista Zero hace su aparición!" y otros tantos del mismo estilo inundaban las portadas de los periódicos que habían decidido hacer eco de la noticia. En la cadena de televisión donde trabajaba Jarvinia, fue duramente abroncada por el Imperio al seguir con la emisión. En consecuencia, esta fue despedida sin indemnización alguna y con la mancha de "traidora" en su currículum. Por ello, decidió de buscar a Zero, quien había captado su interés. Estaba segura de que él (si es que era un hombre) valoraría muchísimo más sus habilidades en el ámbito periodístico y su capacidad para manipular información. El problema era el de encontrarle, pues había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Como un fantasma. Sin embargo, ella no tendría que buscarle, sino que él la encontraría...


End file.
